Üresség
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Harry/Hermione novella. Hermione rákban meghal. Harry emlékezik meg róla, ebben a történetben. Bétázásért köszönet anagramának.


**Üresség**

**Jelen…**

Ülök egy helyben, és nézek magam elé. Nem tudom elhinni. Még nem. Ez lehetetlen! Nem lehet valóság. Érzem, hogy rázkódom, és az arcomat fájó könnyek mossák. Tudtam, hogy beteg, de mégis váratlanul ért. Csak három hónap adatott meg, hogy felkészülhessünk erre. Amire soha, de soha nem lehet igazán felkészülni. Ezzel csak áltatjuk magunkat. De végül, egyikünk sem tudott. Megkért, hogy ne sajnálkozzam, hanem próbáljuk meg vidáman eltölteni hármasban, ami még maradt. Van egy csodálatos kislányunk. Egy valóságos tünemény. Lilyan Ginevra Potter. A szikrázó zöld szemét tőlem, a bozontos barna haját pedig az édesanyjától örökölte. Akkor is itt ültem, mint most, és néztem, ahogy önfeledten játszanak. Reménykedtem. Reménykedtem az én energikus feleségem felépülésében.

**Múlt…**

A háború mindkettőnket alaposan megtépázott, de főleg őt. Elvesztette a szüleit, a legjobb barátnőjét és fiatalkori szerelmét. Mondhatnám, hogy én is elvesztettem a szerelmemet, de nem mondanék igazat. Ginny akkor már rég nem volt az enyém. Távol tartottam magamtól, mint mindenkit, aki csak egy kissé közel állt a szívemhez. A kivétel ez alól Ron és Hermione volt.

A végső csata előtti este haltak meg a barátaink. Ron Hermionét védte meg egy halálos átoktól, mikor be akart menni a házukba, hogy segítsen a szülein. De már késő volt. A halálfalók még ott voltak, és rögtön halálos átkokat küldtek felénk. Ron nem tétovázott, hanem Hermione elé ugrott, és feláldozta magát érte. Akkor mindkettőnkben megpattant valami, de nem tétovázhattam, mert a halálfalók túlerőben voltak. Odaugrottam, és elhoppanáltam a zokogó Hermionéval, és Ron holtestével az Odúhoz. De, ami ott fogadott rosszabb volt bárminél, amit csak ember elképzelni képes. A ház őrjöngő lángokban állt. Hermione továbbra is Ronra borulva zokogott. Oltani kezdtem a tüzet, de elkéstem. Ginny és a szülei bennégtek.

Hermionét Ron holttestével a Grimmauld térre vittem tovább. Ott volt Lupin, Tonks és Kingsley is. Akadozva elmondtam nekik, mi történt. Valamennyire megvigasztaltam Hermionét, de már semmi nem volt ugyanaz. Mindkettőnket elnyomott az álom.

Hajnalban eszelős kiabálásra ébredtünk. Megtámadták a Roxfortot! Lupin összehívta a maradék Rendtagokat, és hamar az iskolába siettünk. Mire odaértünk, a legtöbb diák és tanár, sőt még a minisztériumi aurorok is bele vetették magukat a harcba. Bármennyire lelkesen küzdöttek is, a halálfalók túlerőben voltak. Rövidesen Voldemort is megjelent.

Tudtam, mit kell tennem. Elé álltam, és elvégeztem azt a bűbájt, amelyre hosszú keresés után pont Ron bukkant rá az egyik régi könyvben. Ez volt az egyetlen lehetőség Voldemort legyőzésére. A lélekpusztító bűbáj, amely elpusztítja a lelket, bármennyire is sebezhetetlen a test. Mert Voldemort elérte azt, amit eddig senki más, a teste sebezhetetlenné vált attól a rengeteg sötét mágiától, melyet annak megőrzésére használt. De ez csak addig maradt így, míg a lelke is élt. Ha a csonka lelke elenyészik, a teste is vele együtt pusztul. Rá emeltem hát a pálcám, és kimondtam a végzetes bűbájt. Ekkor Voldemort összeesett, és meghalt. De vele együtt az összes halálfaló is átadta magát az enyészetnek. Vége volt. Ennek immáron már nyolc éve. Visszakaptuk hát a reményt egy új boldogabb életre, de ez sem tarthatott örökké.

**Három hónappal ezelőtt…**

– Kedvesem, jól vagy? – kérdeztem aggódva Hermionét, miután már sokadik alkalommal hányt.

– Már jobban – felelte a mosdóból kijőve, mosolyogva.

Erre rácáfolt, hogy a következő pillanatban összeesett. Az öt éves kislányunk, aki éppen ott állt mögöttem, ekkor pityeregve megkérdezte.

– Mi baja az anyunak?

– Nem tudom, kicsim – válaszoltam tanácstalanul. – Vedd fel a kabátodat, vigyük anyut a kórházba.

Pár perc múlva visszajött, és elindultunk. Egy mugli kórházba mentünk, mert az volt a közelebb, és Lilyvel különben sem akartam hoppanálni. Szerencsére a kórházban rögtön fogadtak, és elkezdődtek a hosszas és alapos vizsgálatok. Mire mindennel végeztek, délután lett. Akkora már Hermione is kissé jobban érezte magát. Estére hazaengedték. Pár nappal később, szorongva mentünk vissza a kórházba az eredményekért. Az orvos behívott bennünket az irodájába, és rögtön hellyel kínált. Az arcán részvét tükröződött. Engem egy fájdalmas rossz érzés fogott el, és megszorítottam a feleségem kezét.

– Nagyon sajnálom… – kezdte az orvos. – Mrs. Potter, önnek rákja van.

– Nem. Az nem lehet – hallottam a saját, tompa hangom.

– Mennyi időm van még hátra? – kérdezte Hermione halkan.

– Hetek. Talán hónapok – válaszolta részvéttel az orvos.

A tenyerembe temettem az arcom. Remegtem. Rosszabb voltam, mint egy gyerek.

– Semmi baj. Nyugodj meg – csitított Hermione, miközben a hátamat simogatta.

Erre felkaptam a fejem, és a szemébe néztem.

– Hogy nyugodhatnék meg? – A hangom remegett. – Nem akarlak elveszíteni!

Hirtelen átöleltem és a vállába fúrtam az arcomat. Ő nem sírt, hanem csak simogatott. Hamarosan megnyugodtam kissé, és kibontakoztam az öleléséből. Észre vettem, hogy az orvos elhagyta a szobát. Hermione a két kezébe fogta az arcomat, majd így szólt.

– Harry James Potter, ígérj meg nekem valamit! – bólintottam. – Amíg itt vagyok, és lélegzem, kérlek, ne sírj. Szeretném, ezt a kis időt, ami még megadatott, boldogan, szerető vidámságban eltölteni. Megteszed ezt a kedvemért.

– Igen – válaszoltam.

Nem is kellett többet mondanom, mert Hermione tudta, hogy bármit megtennék érte.

Hazamentünk, ahol a vidáman játszadozó Tonksot és Lilyt találtuk. Amíg elvoltunk, ő vigyázott rá. Hermione rögtön belevettette magát a játékba. El sem tudtam hinni, hogy nem sokkal ezelőtt közölték velünk a számomra tragikus hírt. Feleségem hívogató tekintetét látva én is bekapcsolódtam a mókába.

Hermione állapota egy ideig stagnált, így addig nem mondtuk el sem Lilynek, sem másnak a rossz hírt. De az idő múlásával az állapota egyre rosszabbodott, és így már képtelenség volt titkolni. Egyik este, mikor Lupinék nálunk vacsoráztak Hermione összeesett.

– Vigyük a Mungóba – tanácsolta Lupin.

Erre csak megráztam a fejem.

– Valami nagy baj van, igaz? – kérdezte Tonks.

Bólintottam.

– Mi baja, anyunak? – kérdezte most már Lily is.

– Beteg. Nagyon beteg – válaszoltam kurtán.

Nem tudtam többet mondani, mert a kétségbeesés elszorította a torkomat. Lily odabújt az anyja mellé a kanapéra, mi pedig kimentünk a konyhába.

– Mi baja pontosan? – kérdezte halkan Lupin.

– Rákos – válaszoltam.

– Mióta? – kérdezte Tonks.

– Egy hónapja tudjuk.

– Halálos?

– Igen.

– Mennyi ideje van hátra?

– Hetek, esetleg hónapok – feleltem.

Láttam Tonks szomorú arcát. Lupin a vállamra tette a kezét.

– Ha bármiben segíthetünk, csak szólj.

Bólintottam.

– Mi most megyünk – szólt Tonks.

Kikísértem őket, majd bementem a nappaliba. Lily és Hermione egymásmellé gömbölyödve aludtak. Feleségem nemsokára felébredt. Elmentünk lefeküdni. Másnap reggel a reggelinél a lányunk kérdőre vont minket.

– Mi baja az anyunak?

Mi értőn egymásra pillantottunk, majd Hermione felállt, és így szólt.

– Sétáljunk egyet a parkban, csak mi ketten, lányok – mondta.

Lily azonnal felpattant, és rövid idő múlva már kabátban volt indulásra készen. Adtam egy puszit mindkettejüknek, és kikísértem őket az ajtóig. Vidáman cseverészve távolodtak a háztól, de tudtam, ez csak a látszat. Az ablakon keresztül figyeltem őket, ahogy tovatűnnek a hóesésben.

* * *

A park egy fedett részére mentünk, és leültünk egy padra. A kislányom szemébe néztem, és beszélni kezdtem.

– Beteg vagyok, kislányom – kezdtem.

– De ugye meggyógyulsz, mert a doktor bácsik segítenek, igaz? – kérdezte.

– Kicsim – simogattam meg az arcát –, az anyu olyan betegségben szenved, amire nincs gyógyszer.

– De én nem akarom, hogy meghalj! – tört ki az én kincsem zokogva.

– Figyelj rám, kicsim. Mindig veled leszek! Angyalként fogok vigyázni rád a csillagok között. Veled leszek örökké. Ne félj! Tudod, Dumbledore professzor mondta egyszer az apukádnak a következő mondatot: **"Elvégre a pallérozott elme számára a halál nem más, mint egy új kaland kezdete."*** Egy új kaland vár rám, de rád mindig vigyázni fogok. Ígérj meg nekem valamit. – Lily könnyes szemmel rám nézett, és bólintott. – Vigyázz édesapádra! Tudod, milyen meggondolatlan tud lenni néha. – Ez egy kis mosolyt csalt az arcára, nekem pedig összeszorult a szívem a gondolatra, hogy itt kell hagynom.

Egy óra múlva hazamentünk, és az egész napot együtt töltöttük.

* * *

Rövidesen visszajöttek. Látszott, hogy megviselte őket a beszélgetés. A szomorúság feloldására javasoltam, hogy játszunk valamit. Hermione hálásan nézett rám. Az egész napot végig játszottuk. Sok nap telt el így, mígnem Hermione állapota egyre kritikusabbá vált. Erős fájdalmai voltak, de próbálta nem mutatni. Hamarosan már fel sem tudott felkelni az ágyból. Tudtam, hogy nemsokára itt a vég. Lilyvel minden időnket mellette töltöttük. Lupinék is átjöttek, hátha tudnak segíteni, de ők sem tudtak, mit tenni. Hermione napról napra sorvadt. Fájt őt így látni, de a kislányunk miatt erősnek kellett lennem. Amikor halála közeledtét érezte, behívott bennünket magához.

– Gyertek, üljetek ide mellém – hívott.

Lupinék tapintatosan kinn maradtak.

– Itt vagyunk, drága.

– Nem sokára meghalok, de nem félek. Tudom, hogy minden rendben lesz veletek, és vigyáztok egymásra.

– Így lesz – mondtam határozottan, bár belül a kavargó érzéseim fojtogattak.

– Szeretlek benneteket – sóhajtotta.

– Én is mami! Én is… – kiáltotta Lily, majd a sírástól elcsuklott a hangja.

Az anyjára borult, vállába fúrta az arcát, és zokogott.

Nem tudtam megszólalni, csak bele néztem a szemébe, és próbáltam közvetíteni az utolsó üzenetemet: „Szeretlek". Ő megértette, és szinte észrevétlenül bólintott. Hirtelen köhögés kezdte rázni a testét, majd enyhén megvonaglott. A köhögés elmúlt. Ő még egy utolsó mélyet sóhajtott, majd lehunyta a szemét, és nem mozdult többet. A keze lehanyatlott, amivel eddig Lilyt ölelte. Nem tudtam sírni. Simogattam Lily hátát, és néztem a szeretett, halott feleségem arcát. A lelkemből felszakadó, s tehetetlenségből fakadó, keserűen elborító érzéseket nagy erővel próbáltam mélyebbre temetni.

Két nap múlva eltemettük. A temetésen nem voltak sokan, mert nem sok igaz barátunk volt. Lilyt egy pár napra Lupinékhoz küldtem, mert egyedüllétre volt szükségem.

**Jelen…**

Tehetetlenül bolyongok egyedül a házunkban, és nem tudom, mit kezdjek zavaros érzéseimmel. Egy hét telt el a temetés óta, és én még csak felfogni sem tudtam a történteket. Miközben fel-alá járkáltam, hirtelen reszketni kezdtem. Hátamat a falnak vetettem, de a sírás már annyira rázott, hogy nem bírtak el a lábaim. Lecsúsztam a fal mentén, és a kezembe temettem az arcom. A fejemben csak egy gondolat ordított: _Miért? Miért? Miért!_ De válasz nem érkezett. Sokáig ültem, így összeroskadva, majd eszembe jutott Hermione kedvenc idézete:  
**„Az emlékezéshez nem emlék, hanem szeretet kell. S, akit szeretünk, azt nem feledjük el."****

Ekkor értettem meg, mit üzent Hermione a szemével a halálos ágyán, s belesuttogtam az üres ház csendjébe.

– Ég veled, Hermione. Nyugodj békében!

**Vége**

* Az idézet J. K. Rowlingtól származik.  
** Az idézet William Shakespeare-től származik.


End file.
